


Rainbow Dash's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [9]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Rainbow Dash gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Derpy tries to save Rainbow from it.





	

[Rainbow Dash has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Rainbow Dash: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Derpy's voice is heard.]

Derpy: Never fear! Derpy is here!

[Derpy is standing on top of a hill. She tries to fly down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams. Fluttershy arrives just as Derpy gets up and lifts up her stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. She presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Rainbow Dash under itself.]

Rainbow Dash: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Rainbow Dash begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Rainbow Dash: Ah, ah...

[Fluttershy realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Derpy, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Derpy tries to inspect it...]

Rainbow Dash: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Rainbow Dash releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Rainbow Dash is inside of - where it was, and knocks Derpy off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Rainbow Dash sneezes three more times.]

Rainbow Dash: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Fluttershy and Derpy cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Rainbow Dash: AH-CHOO!

[Rainbow Dash sneezes again, causing Fluttershy and Derpy to cringe. Fluttershy decides to help Rainbow Dash out of the crater.]

Fluttershy: I'll help you, Rainbow Dash.

[Rainbow Dash nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Rainbow Dash: AH-CHOO!

[Derpy plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Rainbow Dash looks at her in irritation.]

Derpy: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Rainbow Dash: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"Well, at least they got the right characters for the roles," Meowth said.**

**"So does that mean you like this one?" Lumpy asked.**

**"No, Lumpy. You'd have to be sleeping and dreaming if you were to hear me say that I like even one of the Sneeze Attack fanfics," Meowth responded.**

THE END


End file.
